twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra Pendragon (Blamar ver)
Alexandra Pendragon is the descendant of Arthur Pendragon, who was the great-king of Camelot. She is the Alpha of her pack. She is the imprint of Leah Clearwater. She can not imprint in which Leah did. She is William Vanir's baby sister Biography Early life Alex is born to Moses Pendragon and Janet Pendragon, as she is the youngest of the family as her older brothers and sisters were first in line to be Alpha as they all turned it down as Alex was born and turned at the age of three years old as she was a bit she saw her mother and father taking her first older sister Ealasaid Nandag Marsaili Pendragon to make her the Alpha in which her older sister turned down as she did not phase into her wolf as Alex's brothers and other three sisters all turned down as some did phase as the new Alpha would be her as Alex did not turn it down as she had dreamed of becoming the Alpha of the Pack. when she was eight she killed her first monster as she saved alone Half-blood named Leif Collins as she toke him back to her family as he told them what happened as he had left his pack as his younger sister was born as she would become beta of his mother's pack as they alone aloud girls as Alpha or Beta or Third as Alex then made Leif her Beta as she told her parents that she was ready to create her pack as she and Leif went of to find more Half-blood. New Moon She is first seen with her pack as starts of as the new girl in which the school did not inform anyone of her coming as they kids at school have been saying that when one of the students were in the woods they would get stopped by Witches as Alex along with her pack would come out of the woods and protect them as the other pack members would go after the Witches, as Alex along with her pack are never seen again until Eclipse. Eclipse Alex and her pack make they first appearance as they are chasing Alecto Wood, Laramie Bloodworth and Trent Shadowwalker as the three witches have brought back Morgause as they are then stopped by Sam's Pack and the Cullens as Alex and her Pack unphase as she apologies to them as she tells them if they have seen three witches coming this way as they tell her that they have not seen anyone coming this way as Carlisle knows what Alex is as he asks her and her pack for help in which she and her pack agree to help them as Alex is told of a new born army which is heading they way as she will ask her cousin to help as well. Alex along with her cousin as they are on guard as they are looking for Victoria as they are told that the newborn army has been created by her and Riley Biers as Sam sent Leah to join them as Cooper leaves as his pack member Samuel Parrish comes to tell him that one of the witches have been seen as he then tells Alex in which she asks him to go as she takes over just as Leah arrives to help as Alex then starts talking to Leah in which she walks of abit as Alexandra then phases into her hybrid wolf form, as Alex tells Leah to stay as she is going to look for Victoria as Alex has Sense Manipulation. Alexandra is then later fighting along side Leah as Leah nearly gets killed as she heals Leah and soon gets imprinted on by Leah in which she tells Leah she would like to get to now Leah more as Alex is leaving as Alex then kisses Leah with True Love's Kiss as all hybrid wolves have it Leah tell her she follows her anywhere. Pendragon Girl It is a short story of Alexandra's family and how she become a hybrid wolf in which she is born as it is being told by Aina Sheehan. Breaking Dawn As Alex and leah is back in England as they goes to visit friends as they are unaware of the Volturi as she has been told by Owein Bevans that someone is wanting to talk to her as they head back to they camp site as they is meet by the three of the Cullen's as they tell her that they are all in danger as she asks Carlisle want is wrong as he soon tells her way, as she then goes to tell the other hybrid wolf pack's and the other Shape-shifters around the world as they are on they way to Forks as they are then coming throw the woods as soon as Aro and the Volturi see them as they are in shock as some of the Volturi members leave as they cannot fight them as they are very strong to kill, as Alex is seen in Alice's vision as she is killing three of the guards in one go as more of the members run of as they are stopped by Alexandra's mother and father as they turn them into stone just as Alex crushes them in as she bites them, she is then watching Leah saving Esme as she then sees Leah falling into the lake of fire as she is getting her heart broken as she is staying strong. As the vision ends as the battle do not take place as she along with the other packs as she is the only one who is following Leah as she asks Leah to come and live with her as Leah agree as she tells Alex she will come and live with her as she becoming in more control of her wolf form as they say goodbye to the la push pack when jacob's pack head to the mountans of alantis, Leah and Mason take off with Alexandra Pendragon follow by Jayden Noel and her pack tamal and his pack are en route to the valley of Neptune The Sword in the Stone As Alexandra, Leah and Mason arrives back at her camp along also with Dimitri and Rebecca, who is her long time best friends as they asks to come and live with them with Leah and mason along with his family and friends, as she allows him to do so as Alexandra watches him and his brother William Stone phases into huge black bears with light brown eyes, as she meets another of Bear's friends as she is told to be careful of Geneva Gates as she may be blind but she can turn people into stone or phase into her Basilisk form, but Alexandra is then telling Bear nothing can do harm to a Celtic Hybrid-wolf. as she meet's Emmanuel James who is a lone hybrid wolf as he chose to leave his pack to find his own, create his own or join someone Elsa's, as she brings him into her pack as he becomes her watcher as he is known to have very good eye sight and is very good at known who is enemies or friends Alexandra and Leah have sex for the frist time when belan attack to avengen the volturi leah and alexandra led their army to counter attack as he amist defeet he vows it not over leah and alexandra have kid one would be imprinted on by jacob and eilzabeth's daugther. Physical appearance Alex is described as having, long golden bronze hair, golden blue eyes, her skin is pale, as having friendly face towards anyone as sometimes she can get angry if anyone says something as they have to be careful if she goes into her rage mod. Wolf form Alex's wolf has golden bronze fur as is shines in the sun light as she has light blue patterns on her fur as having light Emerald eye, as she is very muscular in both wolf and human as she has more than one power as some of them went on to her as she grows, she will grain more. Gallery original page found at Alexandra Pendragon Category:Articles by Blamar531